Akatsuki New Year
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: A New Year with the Akatsuki: Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan and Zakuzu


Akatsuki New Year

It was New Year's Eve the Akatsuki were in a nearby village bar; noise filled the air of the usually quiet small bar. Tonight was the only night that you couldn't hear the whispered conversations around the bar. Music blared through the bar, as people danced across the dance floor or for Kakuzu his lap. Sitting at a two person table with his legs open, on his lap sat a bikini wearing blond haired female. Kakuzu grinded harshly up into the girl, as he threw his head back and finishing his drink.

"Another one," Kakuzu shouted, looking over at the bar to see the barmaid nod.

Pouring his drink into a large glass and began walking towards him in her (mini) mini shirt and nine inch high heels. As she set the drink down on the table and Kakuzu made a grab at her breast. Pulling the girl over, her underwear became shown to the crowd and his lips became planted on the girls.

"Oh, definitely a way to spend New Years Eve," Kakuzu shouted, taking a drink of his drink and then glancing over at his partner stood on a table.

Not only was he stood on the table dancing, but he was completely naked and dancing while he continued to drink. When Hidan moved his hips forwards his 'junk' would jerk forwards. Everyone in the bar had a clear view of his partner's 'junk' while his dancing and singing continued creating an enteriment in this corner of the bar.

"Kakuzu, come and join me," Hidan called, from on top of the table.

"No, YOU STUPID CUNT. I'm going to let you have all your own fun," Kakuzu laughed, already thinking of ways to tease his partner about this tomorrow afternoon when he woke up.

At the other side of the bar, a group of people had pushed six large tables together and where currently singing their lungs, hearts and souls to the music that played. Sasori leaned back against the wall and listened to his partner sing to the music. Compared to everyone else Deidara's singing wasn't that bad but that didn't mean that it was any good, Sasori had long ago resorted to drink to keep himself sane.

"I had the time of my life…" Deidara sung, swaying his hips with the music and tapping his feet on the ground out in front of him.

"Your never going to forget this, because I'm not going to let you," Sasori whispered.

"Ohhh, yeah…I had the time of my LIFE," Deidara sung.

Deidara pulled his jacket off, flinging it at Sasori's face. With one hand Sasori caught the jacket and folded it easily over his arm as he continued to watch his teammate. Looking across the room Sasori saw Hidan and looked down towards his groin.

"Small considering the huge ego he has," Sasori whispered, smirking inside that he was bigger than Hidan was.

"Where are Konan and Leader?" Deidara asked, panting as he jumped from the table after he had finished his song and the next drunk person got up to sing to the next random song.

"Making Love," Sasori answered, not blinking an eye.

"It's fucking, not making love, not sexual intercourse. It is fucking," Deidara replied, trying to get Sasori to be more normal.

"Konan and Pein, are…f…Fucking," Sasori said uneasily.

"Ahhh," Tobi groaned, as more vomit forced it's way up his throat and down into the garden below.

"You okay Dude?" Kisame asked, patting Tobi's back once.

Tobi was in the middle of turning towards Kisame, as Kisame patted him on the back and forced more vomit up out of his throat. Kisame jumped backwards as vomit covered his lower part of his pants and shoes.

"You stupid, idiot," Kisame shouted, shoving Tobi back into a wall and then slammed his fist into his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Kisame yelled, again slamming his fist into his face and watched as Tobi dropped to the floor.

"What was that for Kisame?" Tobi asked, clutching his nose and pressing against the wall and having anime tears run down his face.

"I'm really going to kill you," Kisame shouted, kicking Tobi into the wall and forcing more vomit up from Tobi's stomach.

From the sidelines Zetsu watched closely, hidden completely in the walls so no one could see him and so that he wouldn't be disturbed. Zetsu was incredibly interested in the girls that were hanging around Hidan, Zetsu watched as they leaned over in their short shirt showing everything but a small strip of flesh that was hidden beneath their underwear. Ignoring everything else Zetsu's main attention was on the woman, since he had never really been good with woman. The bar was where all the sun was going on, but back at the Akatsuki Base Itachi sat silently reading a small black book, the only sound being Itachi's breathing and the turning of the page.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**_

_****__**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


End file.
